Dustin
Dustin (b. 2001) was a member of the Decemahead under the Armies of Organa. His callsign was eight. Biography Early life Dustin was born in 2001. His parents taught him that associating with strangers was dangerous, but apparently they frequently filled his young head with too many things for him to comprehend at once, so he blocked it out along with everything else. Eventually, he began attending Tower Placement School and joined the Armies of Organa. In 2007, Dustin went to the movie store, planning to meet up with his mother. While he waited, a man he did not recognize asked him for directions and told him (probably dishonestly) that he shared in Dustin's love for cinema. Seeing a man he could relate to was in need of help, he felt compelled to come to his aid. He climbed into the man's car and gave him directions until he unexpectedly claimed he could find his way from there. He explained that he wanted to take a specific route so he could go to the hotel he was staying at, where he promised Dustin a stash of one hundred movies and a special container to carry the bundle, in exchange for being such a compassionate little child. On the way there, he deceived Dustin that he had done this many times for children who helped him, pleasing him that his new "friend" was as compassionate as he was. He even gave him a one-dollar bill "just because Dustin was being so insanely helpful". Upon arriving at the vicinity of the hotel, he said he needed to stop and contact someone. Once he hung up he said he had no key and his roommate was gone and they had to go to a different and previously set destination because the stock of movies were there. Thinking he had time to spare, Dustin obliged. The man claimed an entirely secluded street would be an ideal shortcut and to not be deceived by its appearing to be shady. Although there was another street Dustin knew of that was an even better shortcut, Dustin naively told him his words added up. When they had nearly reached the end of the road, Dustin's mother, who had just arrived at the movie store, texted her son requesting his whereabouts. He texted her back, but then she called him verbally, panicking and demanding that Dustin "get the hell out". The man panicked and attempted to snatch Dustin's cell phone mid-call, but Dustin realized something was terribly wrong and darted out of the car. However, the car pursued him, so he threw a rock at the window, catching the kidnapper off-balance and causing him to get in a wreck with no one to learn of his injury. Upon returning to the movie store, he ate with his mother, who yelled at him for his naivety before calming down and understandingly reminding him that everyone learns from their mistakes. Dustin promised he would never accompany a stranger again. School War Eventually, the Girl-Team fleet under Emily Watson and insurgent Summer Petersen launched a siege of the entire Decemahead. The group captured Dustin and detained him with his fellow Boy-Team leaders in the detention unit of GT-2 Base. Having realized that they had been lured away from Tower Placement, Steven Thompson, Charles, and Helen McKeen made their way back to Provo, where they set out to rescue the captive members of their organization's leading body. They eventually found them being monitored by Emily Watson. The four of them dueled. Emily Watson was aware that this duel was meant to rescue Dustin. Steven Thompson was thrown against a wall, but Helen McKeen and Charles continued to fight. When McKeen disarmed the Girl-Team's leader and had her down on her knees at gunpoint, Watson immediately escaped. This was a victory for Dustin, who was subsequently set free. The group was later captured by Summer Petersen, who was now an insurgent, but Petersen secretly let them go free. The entire Decemahead met together inside Thunder Quarters and Thompson went after the Orc demon Hilary J Black. Subsequently, Dustin rushed into the dungeon, where the entire organization battled her. Hilary attacked with telekinetic flourishes, forcing Dustin to run for his life. He realized that the dungeon was far bigger than it appeared and convinced Thompson to follow him inside, as he had cleverly deduced that they may find something that can assist in killing the Orc demon. The fight ended in a stalemate. Physical description Dustin is described as being short, and having black hair and blue eyes. Personality and traits Dustin was extremely fond of movies. As a small boy, he acted his age; he was very whimsical, childlike, and impressionable. Because of his youthful ignorance, he could be seen as rather gullible, over trusting, and landing himself into trouble, albeit unintentionally, due to his love of film. The trait, unfortunately, made Dustin an easy pawn in the schemes of a kidnapper's motivations. Even so, as he grew older, Dustin learned from experiences and took them into account. He considered himself a very foolish little child, especially when recounting his encounter with the kidnapper. Appearances * * * * * Category:2001 births Category:American individuals Category:Decemahead members Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Heroes Category:Tower Placement students Category:First Battle of Tower Placement participants Category:Brown-haired individuals